Letters to Lily and From Her
by redemptionofjames
Summary: James writes Lily letters. She writes back. Pretty self explanatory. Goes through all seven years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this is a letter-format James/Lily fanfic spanning all of their seven years at Hogwarts. No graphic things, rated T for swearing and suggested adult concepts etc. Set vaguely in the same universe as another of my Jily fics, The Bones of You, but it's not at all necessary to read that to understand this. Each chapter covers a single year.

Disclaimer: yeah i didn't write harry potter sorry to disappoint you.

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST YEAR**

* * *

Dear Lily.

I don't think you'll ever read this but I think you're very pretty. But you're also kind of stupid, a lot of the time. You see, Sirius thinks you're daft for being mates with Snivellus- I mean, Snape- and I agree. My parents always told me that all the Dark Wizards and Witches end up in Slytherin and it's true. I mean, look at Avery and Mulciber for one thing. And even the ones who aren't Dark Witches and Wizards are really mean and especially to Muggleborns. I've heard lots of Slytherins use the "m" word. I just wanted you to know (even though you're never going to read this, because I don't think I want you to) that Snape is a git and you should not be mates with him. If you want to talk about it, or even if you want to talk about something else instead, you know where to find me.

Lots of Love,  
James Potter

P.S. Your hair is a nice colour.

* * *

Dear Potter.

You're a prat! And I'm not stupid, you're the only stupid one here. If you didn't want me to read your stupid letter then you shouldn't've left it in the stupid common room where anyone could read it. If that isn't stupid then I don't know what is. Anyway, I was saying- you're a prat, and here's why: you've no right to tell me who my friends should be, and anyway Severus is a sight nicer than you are! It's not his fault that he was sorted into Slytherin, I'm certain he wanted to be in Gryffindor anyway. At least he doesn't go around hexing people for the fun of it like some stupid prats I could mention.

NO love,  
Lily Evans.

P.S. Your hair is STUPID. And messy.

* * *

Dearest Lily. (except NOT dearest)

I didn't mean to leave the letter in the common room, stupid. I set it down when I was doing my Transfiguration essay (by the way, how did you do on that? I think I did okay, but it was kind of tricky...) and then I forgot about it, obviously. Anyway, I didn't mean all that rubbish about you being pretty, I was just trying to be nice but obviously you don't care much about that. And I'm not telling you who your friends should be, I'm just trying to give you advice. I was being nice and trying to do you a favour but again if you aren't nice to me I don't see why I should be nice to you. You're never nice back anyway. I don't think he wanted to be in Slytherin, I think you're lying, because Sirius said that he (sirius) wanted to be a Gryffindor so bad that the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. So OBVIOUSLY he didn't really want to be in Gryffindor at all. Good, because nobody wants Snivellus snivelling around the common room anyway.

lots of HATE,  
James Potter

* * *

James,

Wow, I can't believe you're so unbelievably obnoxious. First of all, the sorting hat sorts based on traits, like how Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are smart, and Slytherins are... well they have their own traits too. Severus said that plenty of great wizards have been in Slytherin, like for example ALL of Sirius Black's family so maybe you should think about that next time you say mean things about Slytherins in general. I bet you didn't even know that about Sirius's family. Second, even if Sev DID want to be in Slytherin, that doesn't matter because I know him better than a stupid hat does anyway, and I KNOW he's not as awful as some of those other Slytherins you mentioned. He hates them too, he told me.

And I hope you don't really think that you're being nice and that I'm actually going to take your advice because last time I checked I don't take advice from people who are complete PRATS. Especially stupid ones who leave letters lying around while they do their Transfiguration essays (it was difficult, but I asked McGonagall and she explained it to me so now I understand it perfectly but I'm not going to help _you _so don't bother asking). You aren't nice to me, you're an arrogant stuck-up STUPID prat, and you're really mean to Severus and I'm not nice to anybody who is mean to my friends, so THERE. And don't call him Snivellus!

get STUFFED, Potter  
-Lily

* * *

To her Majesty Lily Evans,

That's obviously what they want you to think, idiot. I have it on good authority that the sorting hat not only gives people their choices but also sometimes puts people in the wrong house so that the numbers of people are evened out a bit. Otherwise lots of people would be in the same house, and then it would be unfair for the House and Quidditch cups. Maybe you should think about THAT. And for your information, O Great and Terrible One, I DID know that stuff about Sirius's family, he told me first day of term. They're horrible- they hate Muggles and Muggleborns and behead their house elves when they get too old to work anymore. Sirius says there's a wall in his house decorated with the heads of house-elves his aunt had killed. So that's not exactly a great example of so-called "noble Slytherins". And I saw Snivelly being all chummy with Nott the other day and he's nearly as bad as Avery and Mulciber. I know, since my mum is his dad's third cousin.

Well, I said I WAS trying to be nice because contrary to your Royal Opinions I'm usually nice to people who aren't complete Muggle-hating Slythergits. (Ooh, and you're sucha smarty pants for ASKING THE TEACHER. I figured it out on my own, so I don't need your help so there) And by the way I'm NOT stuck-up and I'm NOT arrogant and I'm NOT A STUPID PRAT and I'm only mean to people who deserve it like your git friend Snivellus. I'll call him Snivellus if I want!

Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus Snivellus .

Always your humble servant,  
James Potter

* * *

Annoying stuck-up arrogant stupid prat,

Why are you calling me your Majesty? It's a stupid joke and it isn't funny. I don't get it, anyway. And I don't believe you about the sorting hat. Sirius's family sounds really horrible, and that stuff about the house elves is disgusting! I don't even know what a house elf is, but it doesn't matter. But if you believe that someone can have disgusting house-elf-murdering relatives and still turn out decent, can't you believe that someone in Slytherin can turn out decent? Sev is decent, I swear. He doesn't hate muggles, his dad is a Muggle, and he was the one who taught me everything about the wizarding world anyway, he was my first friend in the wizarding world. Would someone who hates Muggles and Muggleborns be that nice? Isn't it weird that your cousin goes to school with you? My cousins live in Suffolk, and they go to a secondary school in Ipswich, I think, which is really far away from where I live. But I guess there aren't as many Wizarding schools in Britain as there are regular Muggle schools.

Ha ha ha, I know you weren't trying to be nice so don't pretend. Sev is NOT A MUGGLE-HATING SLYTHERGIT. (you probably looked it up in the library, you prat) Snivellus is such a mean name, how would you like it if I started calling you... "James _Potty"_ or something. Except I wouldn't, because that's nasty and immature. And you're so immature. _Potty._

-Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** hello again. Thanks for your reviews, you're all lovely. Disclaimer: I still didn't write Harry Potter in case you were wondering.

CHAPTER 2: SECOND YEAR

* * *

Dear Evans,

Remember all those letters you sent me last year? I found those this summer, I was using them to cover the bottom of my owl's cage, and I didn't even realise. Do you still have my letters? Probably, since you never throw anything away. I know, because once in Potions you got up to read your work to the class and Sirius and I looked through your bag. You really ought to clean that out sometime, because I think there were stale owl treats in there and you don't even have an owl so that's even stranger.

Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to work on that Charms project together. Of course, I'd ask Sirius but you're better at Charms than he is. I think you're probably one of the best in our class. (other than that Ravenclaw with the big teeth, but he's good at everything.) Besides, Sirius can work with Remus. And Peter'll manage something. I have lots of ideas for what to do if we work together. So please answer soon!

Love,

James

* * *

Potter,

Of course I remember the letters, I burned them all as soon as I got them. Some of my robes still smell a little bit like smoke, even though I washed them lots. And I do throw things away! Just not often. Maybe once a year, or twice. Those owl treats were Marlene's, it's a long story and I'm not going to waste ink telling it to you.

And I certainly will NOT work with you in Charms. I can't believe you really think I would, after how nasty you've always been to me and my friends, especially Sev. How dare you even ask me? Besides, I already said I would work with Sev. I always work with Sev, or Marlene if he's not in my class. I wouldn't work with you if you PAID me. So the answer is NO, Potter, I will NOT work with you.

-Lily

* * *

Dear Evans,

I charmed your Defence Against the Dark Arts paper that's due today so if you don't work with me it'll start swearing at the teacher. So I think you should work with me!

Love,

James

P.S. It's polite to sign your name "Love, Lily"

* * *

Potter,

I told Professor Farquarth and he said I could do the paper over again. By the way, you're getting detention next time he sees you. And I'm STILL not working with you. You're a prat and that was an absolutely rotten thing to do to somebody.

Lily

P.S. I don't have to be polite to you.

* * *

Dear Evans,

I think Farq forgot about giving me detention. He's really old anyway, he probably shouldn't be teaching. I liked the DADA Professor we had last year lots more, because at least she didn't smell like boiled cabbage. By the way, I'm really hungry. I didn't go to lunch, since today Filch had us (Sirius and me) cleaning suits of armor. We stuck Mrs. Norris in one, you should have seen it, I thought Filch's head was going to explode cos he was so furious. It was absolutely hilarious. But we had to do extra time for that, and the git gave us even more time when he found out Mrs. Norris's tail was stuck in the joint of the visor. We're getting him back soon. I'm not going to tell you how because I know you'll run off and tell him or McGonagall. You really are a prig sometimes.

Anyway, alright, I'll just work with Sirius and you can work with your precious little Sev-sev if you want. See if I care. Because I most certainly don't care. At least Sirius has a decent sense of humour. Unlike Snivellus- what do you see in him anyway? He's... greasy, and a complete git. It's not like he's funny or smart or anything. Or even nice. Plus, it's dead obvious he fancies you and that's just disgusting. He probably wants to kiss you. It'd be all slobbery and slimy and snivelly, ugh. Still, better you than me.

Loooooove,

James

P.S. Didn't your mum teach you to be polite to everybody? For shame, Evans.

* * *

Potter,

Well, I'll just have to remind him next time I see him. Or, I'll tell McGonagall and she certainly won't forget. I like Prof. Farquarth tons more, he's really very nice, and Prof. Skene was kind of mean. But she did smell better I suppose.

Anyway, that' s absolutely HORRIBLE what you did to that poor cat! Honestly, she's just a poor defenceless animal and you should be ashamed of treating her the way you do. It doesn't matter if she's Filch's cat or not, because she was still defenceless and it was cruel and unfair. And I will warn McGonagall because it'll serve you right, not because I'm a prig. I'm not a prig, I just happen to be a better person than you are.

See, all your being nasty to Sev just proves my point. I don't know exactly what your problem is with him, but if you could stop being so nasty and immature that would be greatly appreciated.

Regards,

Lily

P.S. Seems like you could use a few good lessons, too.

* * *

Dear Lily,

You are a complete teacher's pet, you know. Honestly, were you born this big an arse-kisser? Ooh, I'm Lily the newborn baby and I have suuuuch perfect marks in all my classes! Thank Merlin I wasn't ever like that, it's pathetic.

If you knew Mrs. Norris better, then you wouldn't say that. She isn't a cat. She's the physical manifestation of a demon (Remus's words, I don't sound like a complete prat all the time) and she's essentially pure evil. And she does have defences, they're called Filch arriving and giving you detention. She employed them rather effectively, don't you think?

My problem with him is that he's a slimy Slytherin git. And does he ever wash his hair? Maybe his scalp is allergic to shampoo. That's no excuse though since I think you can buy a special sort of stuff for that.

Love,

James

P.S. what, as if you're so flawless and well-mannered? I saw you slurping your soup the other night at dinner. Or rather, I heard you. I think people in China could hear you.

* * *

Potter,

No, I'm just responsible and marginally well-behaved. Unlike you. Do you even try in classes? I doubt it.

Alright, maybe Filch is a bit unpleasant but the real truth is you were picking on Mrs. Norris because it made you feel powerful and superior. I read it in a parenting book my mum bought when I first started showing signs of magic. Young children who feel impotent (I think that means 'not potent') and irrelevant sometimes take their frustrations out on somebody they consider to be could be a younger sibling, a pet, or simply a weaker playmate. So I think that's the real reason you bully people (and cats): because YOU feel inferior. The book says you've got to teach the child that everyone is equal.

EVERYONE IS EQUAL, JAMES.

And it also says you must put a stop to the behaviour by proving to your child that being mean doesn't solve any problems. Take a firm yet gentle stance when dealing with the issue.

So that's what I'll do.

Regards,

Lily

P.S. was that before or after you and Black started chucking potatoes across the hall?

* * *

Dear Lily,

No, I don't really try in classes. But somehow, I still get good marks! It must be because I'm naturally clever and talented. Unlike you.

Merlin's beard, all that rubbish has to be the stupidest thing I've EVER heard. And did you memorise it? That's absolutely ridiculous. I showed Sirius, he agrees. Anyway, I thought you always said I was arrogant? I can't be arrogant AND feel inferior at the same time. So either way, one of your ridiculous theories about me has to go.

And personally I think it's fairly normal for a human being to feel superior to a cat.

Love,

James

P.S. it's excusable when you're chucking them at Slytherins.

* * *

Potter,

Well, that just goes to show how very arrogant and insufferable you are. And I'm better than you at Charms and Potions, so there. Besides, I think you and Black cheat on exams.

It is NOT stupid, it's actually a very good book and it's won all sorts of awards. I wrote to my mum and she also thinks bullies are nasty to others because they feel insecure. She agrees with me, so ha. And if anyone can be arrogant and insecure at once, it's you. Besides, maybe the arrogance is just an act you use to cover up how insecure you are. And maybe you're so nasty to me just because you feel like I'm better than you are and that you need to compensate. That's what my mum said, anyway, and I think she's right.

Well, maybe, but it's still not right to take advantage of it like that.

Regards,

Lily.

P.S. No, it's NOT excusable. You made a horrible mess, as well.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I'm better at Transfiguration, though. And maybe we cheat. If we do, nobody catches us, so you can't prove it.

I heard it was your birthday today so happy birthday. I included a present with your letter, hopefully you like it. And I'll try to be nicer, just for today.

Well, I think that everyone has their own opinion and they've all got a right to their own opinion, even if it's really really wrong like that book's is. And yours. I asked MY Mum and she said that most of those parenting books are rubbish and that people ought to learn how to raise children through experience and not just follow instructions in a silly book. I think SHE'S right.

Oh, just leave it already. I'm sorry about the bloody cat!

Birthday Wishes,

James

P.S. Maybe, but it was funny. Everyone was laughing, so obviously it's good for morale.

* * *

Potter,

Thanks for the gift, first of all. It was really very nice of you. I called the model dragon Smokey and he lives on my bedside table. I have to keep my cat away from him, though, because I think she thinks Smokey is a funny-shaped, smoke-breathing mouse. Also thank you for at least trying to be nice on my birthday, I appreciated that.

You're right about everyone having a right to their own opinion, even if it's horribly wrong. Like yours is. My Mum has TWO kids, and I think you're an only child. So that means my Mum has more experience raising children than yours does. And your mum's parenting skills are probably less-than-brilliant, seeing as... well, I'll be nice this once because you were nice too.

No, I intend to make you see exactly how wrong it is to target a defenceless animal. And I will make you see.

Thanks,

Lily

P.S. well, it was a little bit funny when Black got Travers in the face with a parsnip and made it stay there. He looked like a snowman. But still, I don't think you should be starting food fights in the Great Hall.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I'm glad you liked him. I asked the man at Dervish and Banges and he said Ukranian Ironbellies are the largest breed of dragons. Of course, the model doesn't make them look very big but they've got to be massive in real life. It'd be cool to see a dragon in real life, but the only ones that live in Britain are Hebridean Blacks and Welsh Greens and I've never seen any. The really nasty ones live in other countries, anyway.

I dunno why you're complaining about my mum's parenting skills, I reckon I turned out OK, don't you? Don't answer that, I know you're probably just going to say something unpleasant. It was one of those questions you're not sposed to answer, I think they're called remembrable or something.

She wasn't defenceless, she had Filch. And her claws are sharp, too. She bit Sirius, and if she had had rabies or something he might have got infected without us even realising. So Mrs. Norris isn't really defenceless as all that.

And you're very welcome, but when it's my birthday, I hope you're nice to me because otherwise forget about getting a little friend for Smokey in the future.

Love,

James

P.S. That Adrian kid took a photograph of what is now known as the Abominable-Travers-snowman. There's a copy in the Gryffindor second year boy's dorm, Sirius framed it and everything.

* * *

Potter,

I don't think I'd like seeing a real dragon at all. Although Welsh Greens don't sound too bad. Certainly not as bad as a Hungarian Horntail. I heard they've got dragons in Gringotts, but I've never seen one. Have you? You've probably been to Gringotts more times than I have.

I think you're not used to being around lots of other children so you are a bit selfish and very arrogant. I suppose honestly you could have been worse, you could've turned out like Mulciber or somebody really horrible. But not a lot worse. Do you even know what rhetorical means? I doubt it.

That doesn't count, that's like saying a newborn baby isn't defenceless because it has a mother and father. I doubt she has rabies, otherwise the whole school would have it too by now.

I suppose I'll be nice to you on your birthday, but only if you're nice to me. The fact that it's your birthday won't excuse you being a prat.

Regards,

Lily

P.S. it isn't that funny, Potter.

* * *

Dear Lily,

Hungarian Horntails sound well cool, I don't know what you're on about. And I've never seen a dragon. I thought I saw some fire once at Gringotts but that could've been anything.

This is kind of a break from the usual subjects, but I was just wondering if you think I'm an alright Chaser, because I think I'm quite good but I can't see myself play, exactly. So, I was wondering what you thought about it.

I think Snape is friends with Mulciber, by the way. So maybe, if you think he's (Mulciber is) so horrible, you should have a talk with your best mate about who he's hanging around.

Love,

James

P.S. It's dead funny, sorry if you can't see it because you have less sense of humour than a bludger.

* * *

Potter,

You're alright. The Prewetts are better. I think it's because they've got red hair, generally people with red hair are good at things.

Don't tell anyone, but I really dislike all of Sev's friends. They're all so mean! And they call me names, I'm not even sure what some of them mean and Sev refuses to tell me.

Regards,

Lily

P.S. I said it was funny, just not that funny. And I absolutely do have a sense of humour.

* * *

Dear Lily,

The Prewetts are a lot older than I am, and they've been playing Quidditch for a lot longer so it's not that surprising. I'm only a second year, usually second years aren't as good as I am now. And that's not true, I think people with black hair are better. Generally.

They're mean to you? Who, exactly? And what do they call you, Lily?

URGENTLY,

James

P.S. are you sure?

* * *

Potter,

I'm not going to tell you who exactly, I know you're only going to hex them. They call me "mud blood", mostly, and Sev won't tell me what that means. You don't happen to know what that is, do you? It sounds nasty but I don't know, it's probably some wizard thing. How ridiculous is it that I still don't know everything about the magic world after a year and a half?

What's the urgency?

Lily

P.S. yes.

* * *

LILY,

That word is a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY **BAD** word for Muggleborns! Unlike your dear friend Snape, I'm not going to lie to you, it means 'dirty blood' basically. It's awful, really awful. If Snape is friends with those people, he's got to stop. Or you've got to stop. At once. Tell me who they are. I'm going to hex them. Or punch them. They shouldn't be able to get away with this, Lily. By the way, it's not ridiculous, you're smarter than plenty of purebloods anyway.

ANGRILY,

James

P.S. Well, if you're really sure...

* * *

Potter,

Merlin's beard, it's not that important. And I don't need YOU to fight my battles for me, thank you very much. I'm not going to tell you who they are. I'll report them to McGonagall, and that's that. Thanks for your concern. Sev is at perfect liberty to be friends with whoever he wants. Even if they are horrible gits. And thanks, I suppose...

Regards,

Lily.

P.S. I'm sure.

* * *

Dear Lily,

You should've just let me hex them. But I suppose it'll have to do. It's all a bunch of rubbish, anyway, since you're muggleborn and you're better than most of those stupid pureblood tossers. As long as you know that it's not as important. But still, it's ridiculous, and horrible, and like you said (way before) they're probably just doing it because they want to feel superior. Unlike me since I'm (sometimes) unpleasant to Snape and things because they're gits. Also, this time they really really really aren't superior.

Love,

James

P.S. well, I respectfully disagree.

* * *

Potter,

Of course I wasn't going to let you hex them, you prat! Again, I can fight my own battles. I am quite a capable young witch, I'll have you know, and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fend for myself! And just because I'm a mudblood, it also doesn't mean I can't do things on my own! Honestly, you're just as bad as they are but in a different way.

Regards,

Lily

P.S. well, I respectfully think you're a prat.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I never said you couldn't fight for yourself, not once! I'm only trying to say that maybe you could do with some help! And besides, you shouldn't have to get in trouble with the teachers for what they did. Bloody hell, I'm only trying to help you. And it isn't because you're a girl, or muggleborn, don't be ridiculous. Marlene McKinnon's best in our year at defence and she's a girl. Inaqi Ruiz-Casas is one of the greatest Quidditch players alive and he's a Muggleborn! It's got nothing to do with that, absolutely nothing. And don't ever call yourself that. I am NOT as bad as them, not even close.

Angrily,

James

P.S. well, respectfully get stuffed then.

* * *

Potter,

Fine, I guess I jumped to conclusions a bit. Sorry, I suppose. And thanks too. I appreciate that you're trying to help but I really don't need it. I'm fine, it doesn't even matter that they call me that. So what? My mum always says to not let things get to you. I can just ignore them, and soon enough they'll get bored. If I keep getting angry or upset they will keep doing it.

-Lily.

P.S. that isn't very respectful at all actually.

* * *

Dear Lily,

But you can't seriously just lie down and take it!

James

P.S. argh!

* * *

Potter-

I'm not lying down and taking it, I'm letting it bounce off and not affect me!

Sincerely,

Lily

P.S. Argh what? :)

* * *

Dear Lily,

To them, that looks like you're lying down and taking it. And to everyone else. Do you really want to look like that?

Love,

James

P.S. stop that!

* * *

James,

I don't much care what I look like honestly. I don't even know what people think I look like.

Sincerely, Lily

P.S. stop what? :)

* * *

Dear Lily,

I think you look nice, and clever and brave too.

Love,

James

P.S. stop being cheeky! it's getting on my nerves.

* * *

James,

I'm... thank you? It's weird when you're nice, I'm not sure how to respond.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I'm not being cheeky, I'm just adding a friendly face. :) see, it's smiling!

* * *

Dear Lily,

What? I'm always nice, what are you on about?

Love,

James

P.S. you're still being cheeky!

P.P.S. you signed that letter 'love, lily"! Progress!

* * *

Potter,

Oh, so that was some other James Potter teasing poor Dirk Cresswell about his bad haircut yesterday? I find it difficult to believe.

From Lily.

P.S. :) :) :)

P.P.S. NO I didn't! And we are NOT having a post-postscript, this ends here.

* * *

Lily,

In my defence it was an ATROCIOUS haircut! With the short bits in the back and the strange fringe... don't tell me you didn't want to tease him about it too.

Love, James

P.S. :(

P.P.S. I have the evidence, I'll show you if you like. And why not?

* * *

Potter,

...well I didn't actually tease him about it, that's what matters. At least not aloud.

From Lily

P.S. (I'm moving the P.P.S. to regular old P.S. since the P.S. isn't being used for anything other than silly faces.) I don't want to see the evidence, if I did it it was just habit.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I'm just more open about my thoughts is all. Best not to keep that stuff bottled up, you know.

Love, James.

P.S. (I'm confused :() Yeah, yeah, of course it was.

* * *

Potter-

"That stuff"- you mean meanness. I'll have you know that in one of your letters from last year you admitted to being mean to Sev, and others too. I'll show you if you don't believe me.

Lily.

P.S. (because you're stupid) It WAS.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I thought you said you burned those letters...

Love, James.

P.S. (i'm not) it WASN'T. What were we arguing about again?

* * *

Potter-

Well, I burned MOST of them! Look, the point is you're a bit of a git, sorry to break it to you. I don't really want to have this discussion because we'll end up going round in circles again.

Lily.

P.S. (you are) it WAS! I can't remember either, but I'm still angry!

* * *

Dear Lily,

Fine, what do you want to talk about then? The weather? Cats?

Love, James.

P.S. can we stop having these postscripts now, they're getting pointless.

* * *

Potter,

I don't want to talk about anything, I wasn't the one who sent the first letter.

Lily

P.S. Alright, let's stop then.

* * *

Dear Lily,

But you were the one who replied. And thanks for that. Replying, I mean. I like talking to you, even if we just argue and you don't like me.

Love, James.

P.S. Fine then!

* * *

Potter,

I never said I didn't like you. Alright, that's a lie. But I'll admit you're sometimes OK.

Lily

P.S. OK!

* * *

Dear Lily,

It's a start, I suppose.

Love, James.

P.S. I am finished with p.s's. Do not send one back, for the love of Merlin.

* * *

Potter,

The start of what, exactly?

Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily,

Who knows?

Love,

James.


End file.
